The Olympian Games 2: Tartarus Pizza Parlor
The Olympian Games 2: Tartarus Pizza Parlor Lanson Gate "Extra pepperoni, Lanson?" "Of course. What else would I eat?" I grinned and accepted my extra large deep dish peace of heaven from Dutch, a 40 year old Son of Demeter and owner of the new Tartarus Pizza Parlor that just opened up down the street from my college. "Nothing. When Lanson Gate eats something other than pizza, that means the world is about to end." Dutch joked. "Hey," I countered. "I've lived through quite a bunch of world endings!" We both laughed at that, and I left the counter to sit down at my table in the corner of the room. After I get my Bachelor's Degree in Cooking, I'll be able to cook pizza even better than Dutch's, ''I thought as I took a huge bite. I scanned the room and smiled, happy to see all the children of demigods having fun as they ran around the shop acting out scenes from Greek mythology. I felt a cool hand touch my shoulder and I turned and smiled to see my girlfriend Marie sit down beside me. "Hey, Jack Frost." "Dragon Breath," she replied in kind. "You know you're awesome for helping Dutch with this, right?" "Thank my sister," I said, and smiled as I thought about my half-sister Layla, was currently the CEO of a technology company. "She's the one that gave me money for college, and when I had some leftover I gave it to Dutch." Marie hugged me. "But you didn't have to do that." We kissed. "Dutch said the Holy Word, Jack Frost: Pizza." "Oh, you!" "Haha, every mortal and god in the universe know that when it comes to pizza, Lanson Gate will go to the ends of the Earth for it," said a voice. I turned around to see a man standing before me chuckling. He was wearing a wind breaker, running shorts and a helmet with wings sticking out the sides, a messanger bag was slung over his shoulder. In his hands he held a staff with two live snakes, that kept twirling around each other. "Hermes," I said. "Good to see you again." "Same to you," he smiled and made a seat magically appear out of thin air. He sat down, and took a slice of pizza. "This is heaven. I haven't had time to sit down and eat in weeks." "Busy lately?" He nodded. After he finished eating, he reached in his bag and pulled out a scroll and a rather small package. "These are for you. And could you sign this for me?" He handed me a electronic pad, which I signed, and he handed me the scroll and package. "Now if you will excuse me, I got some more of these to deliver." The Messenger God took another slice of pizza and disappeared. After he vanished, I unrolled the scroll and Marie and I began to read: ''"Good evening, nephew. I, Nike, Goddess of Victory, invite you to represent me in the Olympian Games. It is a tournament where the greatest heroes of the age will test their abilities against each other...and other creatures. I believe that you, Lanson, has what it takes to be crowned the winner. To aid you in this challenge, I have returned to you something you might remember." "A tournament of the mightiest demigods?" Marie asked. "I heard about that before. Sounds hardcore." "I know," I replied, a little embarrased I'd been considered one of the 'mightiest demigods of the age'. "I wonder what dad brought me." I grabbed the package on the table and began to unwrap it. When I was finished and saw what it was, I grinned widely. It was my old silver drachma that my dad had enchanted so when I discovered the true meaning of strength I would be granted his Blessing. It vanished years ago after I gained the ability to fly. I clutched it to my chest and smiled. Thanks auntie. I accept the invitation. The words in the scroll changed: "You are very welcome Lanson. I am very glad that you wish to participate. You have three days to prepare, nephew. I've also made some changes to your coin that you might like. Show your opponents the true meaning of strength and victory!" Suddenly my silver drachma started shaking and spinning on the table, causing me and Marie to yelp. In a bright gray flash it transformed into a small silver shield with wings etched onto the center. "Oh yeah!" I grinned and put the shield on while also activating my cestuses and wings. "I love you Aunt Nike." Marie looked up and smiled. "You look like a spiky hair angel." I leaned over and kissed her, and she blushed. "I don't need to be an angel, since you're mine." I then turned around and looked out the window, staring at the Empire State Building. "You want me to fight, then I'll fight. This is going to be awesome." Category:The Olympian Games Category:IceFireWarden0